Possession de Novo
by Courtanie
Summary: A revisit to "Possession", with a new strand of events. Kenny McCormick finds himself in use of the devil's power, and he, along with his fated partner, must fight to save lives of those who are gone, and of themselves from the devil himself.


_**A/N: Hello all! Welcome to the rework of my original baby, Possession. My writing has improved quite a bit since then, so I think I can finally do the idea some justice.**_

_**However, this will NOT be the same plot line as the original. The main idea will stick (K2 and ghost powers and all that), but characters will be different (as in differently acting) and I'm planning on a lot less filler. (Probably still a few for fun though!) This is just because I had four different ideas to take the story when I started writing it, and I would like to incorporate elements of the three I abandoned into this remake.**_

_**For those who read it first, welcome back! For those just joining us...stay away from the original. I'll never delete it but the writing is seriously so terrible it still haunts me in my sleep T-T**_

_**Enjoy :)**_

* * *

The hypnotic swirling of the beer in his plastic cup could do little to distract him from the scene around him. People throwing themselves onto the floor and dancing to whatever god awful dance music was parading around his eardrums, boys and girls making out with each other in a grotesque, though rather sexy in his opinion, display of drunken affections and lustful groping. His blue eyes scanned the crowded room as he leaned against the wall. Parties weren't something he didn't look forward to, but tonight he just didn't seem to be feeling up to it. A long, quiet sigh escaped past his lips before he took another sip of his Coors. Eighteen and bored with a party. Seemed like something was seriously missing from the picture that was his life.

"Dude, dude, Kenny!" a voice hollered out that pricked up his ears. He turned a tad to his left to see Craig stumbling towards him, laughing with a smoking blunt hanging lazily out of his fingertips. He held the rolled paper up by Kenny's face and he scrunched his nose at the stench. Great stuff, terrible smell. "Ken, you want some?" he pushed the burning blunt close enough to Kenny's nose that it felt the intense heat singe the fine hairs of his face.

He shook his head with a small grin, "Nah, not tonight, Craig." The brunette before him pouted slightly before shrugging and heading off in the other direction, shouting at other random people to come and join him in his typical party affair. Kenny would more often than not take him up on his offer, but like the rest of the night had seemed to be, he just didn't want to this time. He yawned in disinterest at the chaos surrounding him, rolling back his shoulders and cracking his neck. He stepped off towards the crowd, dodging the wildly inappropriate dancing motions of his classmates and clutching his precious beer close to his chest. There wasn't a snowball's chance in Hell he was losing one bit of his free alcohol tonight.

He somehow pushed his way into the middle of the room, beside the couch and the La-Z-Boy where a group was squashed into one another in a mix of bodies and laughter. Kenny grinned sheepishly, leaning over the back of the couch and butting in between the heads of a dark-haired couple. "Well, well, my dear Stanny boy," he smirked. The couple turned their heads and recoiled in shock at the sudden addition to their space.

"Ken, Jesus Christ!" Stan scoffed, pushing his head back. "Ever heard of a little thing called personal space?"

He grinned wider and hopped on the back of the couch, putting his legs down between the two of them. "I prefer to refer to it as 'the area in which I welcome my bitches. Congratulations, Stanley, you are one of my bitches." He tipped his beer cup at him in a faux toast before taking a long swig.

"Well I hate to inform you, Kenneth, but I am not your bitch," the girl glared up at him, pushing her long dark hair out of the way of her eyes.

"There, there, Wendy," he patted her head. "You're not my bitch. The boys are my bitches. The women are my ho's!"

She scoffed and shoved him, watching as he caught his balance and laughed. "That's not very funny, Kenny."

"You're right, you're right, I'm so sorry," he apologized between snorts. "Totally the beer talkin'. Ya know I love ya," he planted a small kiss on the top of her head, smirking at the deadly snarl erupting across Stan's face. "So, what're we doin' over here in the fun zone?" he asked, glancing around.

Stan sighed, leaning back and pulling Wendy closer possessively. "Talking. We're just talking about school, that's all, Dude."

"Aw that's no fun," Kenny pouted, sliding down beside Wendy and leaning on the arm rest. He looked around disinterestedly and took another sip before asking, "Where's Cartman and Kyle?"

"Cartman's over there," Stan nodded towards the food table. "That should have been obvious enough," he chuckled. "Kyle's at home. He said he'd stop by but he had to study for some geometry or calculus or Latin final or something I don't fuckin' know," he took a drink of his own beer bottle clutched in his hand.

"Close, Honey, but he said Psychology," Wendy said rolling her eyes. "It's a good thing I listen to your friends otherwise you'd be calling him Kayla or something."

"Nah," Kenny shook his head. "Kyle doesn't have the boobs to be a Kayla. He'd be something like a Katie with his pathetic rack." Stan laughed and they clanked their drinks together while Wendy groaned and shook her head.

"Guys, oh my god you guys!" Cartman came running -more like waddling- over to the three of them, holding a beer and a bag of chips in his hand. "Guys, you won't believe what just happened!"

"You finally found your penis?" Kenny suggested.

"No, he finally came to terms with the fact that he is a real life Narcissus," Wendy smirked.

"Wait, no, he looks too happy for that," Stan pondered as Cartman bore down angrily on them all. "He ate so much that he split into two Cartmans and killed the other one and tore the food out of his stomach so he could eat more."

"Hilarious, all of you," Cartman lamented sarcastically. "No, Craig and Tweek are over in the smoke room making the fuck out! It's fucking hysterical!"

They stared at him blankly before Kenny slowly started, "Annnddd you find this amusing becauuuusee...?"

"Wh-" He blinked. "What the hell do you mean? It's _Craig _and _Tweek._ Dude! They're both dudes and sucking face! They're so fucking high right now it's unbelievable!"

Wendy began, "You've sucked Butter's peni-"

"Shut up we were nine and I did not suck Butter's penis!" he fumed.

"Dude," Stan glanced up at him, "Craig and Tweek have been together for like, six months, I thought you knew that."

"Well...I-No! No one tells me these things!"

"Probably because you act like a pompous ass like you just did," Wendy pointed out.

Cartman stared before shaking off his shock of the news and taking a taller stance. "Wendy, I swear to God, you are a chick but I have no problem beating the shit out of you."

Wendy cleared her throat and patted Stan's hand before standing up, nearly a foot shorter than the gargantuan before her. She flipped her long hair over her shoulders and balled her fists, placing them on her hips. "Anytime, anywhere, Tubby," she said evenly. Stan and Kenny leaned back and watched Cartman with a grin. They knew exactly where this was going.

The boy stammered, looking between the two and then back to the woman before him. "Y-you're a fucking bitch, Wendy."

"Well if you keep this up I'm gonna make you _my _bitch, Fatass," she licked over her glossed lips. "So what would that make you, huh?"

"I believe the technical term," Kenny interjected, "would be, the fattest pussy in all the land."

Cartman threw his bag of chips at him before growling and huffing and turning around to go find someone else. Wendy chuckled and looked down at Stan with a wink. "You know what scaring the piss out of Eric does to me."

"Whelp, time to go," Stan hurried, jumping off the couch and grabbing Wendy's arm to lead her off. "Bye Ken! We'll catch up later!"

"Don't bother, I'm gonna go see Kyle," he laughed. "Oh wait! Hold on, you two, calm the hormone express for a sec!"

They stopped and turned, looking at him impatiently as he dug into his pockets. "What?!" Stan whined, looking between him and Wendy giving him that look that drove him insane.

Kenny threw a small wrapper at them. "Keep it safe!"

"Ken I have my own condoms I don't need-" Stan looked at it before glaring up at him. "This is an extra small."

"Oh, Stan, just ignore him, let's go," Wendy turned him back around and they started walking off again towards the bathroom as Kenny's incessant hysterics followed not too far behind them. The blonde watched them walk off before shaking his head and gulping down the remains of his beer. He stood and stretched, tossing his cup onto the garbage pile on the table in front of him and starting to walk off.

He passed Craig and Tweek in the smoke room and smirked at them through the haze as they pawed at each other like dazed kittens. It was somewhat adorable, somewhat creepy in the ambiance of the room. He shrugged and continued onwards to the door, hearing a few people shout their farewells to him. He waved aimlessly and headed out, greeted by the cold of May in an icy blast. He shivered, bringing his parka up off from around his waist and throwing it on, tightening his orange hood down around his head.

He sighed, watching his breath escape into the night as he began heading down the sidewalk. As he turned the corner onto the road leading to Kyle's home, he heard a nagging horn behind him. He turned to see a car pull up beside him. A window rolled down, revealing his mother with some man he barely recognized in the darkness.

"Hey, Kenny!" she waved. "I'm headin' out with John here tonight, your sister's at her friend's house. Do ya need anything?"

He smiled at her and walked up, kissing her cheek. "Nah, I'm good. I'm goin' to Kyle's."

"Alright, you behave."

"Always." He peered past her to see a man in a well dressed suit. "You take good care of my Ma here, okay, Jim?"

He laughed, "John," he corrected, leaning over and shaking his hand. "And I'm gonna treat your momma just fine. Takin' her out for a nice dinner and a movie if that's all right with you, Ken."

"Fine by me, you kids just play nice" he shrugged, giving his mom one last smile before she waved and rolled her window back up. He stepped back onto the sidewalk as they drove off and continued on his way.

He sighed, his mom had been dating around like crazy since her and his dad got divorced about three years earlier. It was good for her though, and Kenny liked most of the men she brought around. Didn't smell like cheap beer, had good jobs, dressed real nice, everything the exact opposite of his father. Most importantly, she chose men who treated the family well. Most often than not they loved Karen and got along just fine with himself and his older brother whenever he stopped by. And they cared for her, which was all Kenny cared about. He knew that she'd find someone to finally make her happy. And John had awhile, Kenny just never saw him all too often, so maybe he could be looking at his future stepdad.

Ken snorted to himself and shook his head. If that happened, his family could move out of the shack and into this Armani suited man's home. What a step that would be for the McCormicks.

He continued his ways down under the dim street lamps and stared up into the starry sky. Clear, cold nights were the best. Didn't always feel that way, but the way that the stars shone out was always something amazing to him. It was just quiet, and Kenny liked that now and again. No one talking or badgering him, nothing too crowded. Just quiet in the mountains. That was why everyone wanted to live amongst them, right? That was his theory at the very least.

He neared Kyle's house and noticed his parents' car missing from the driveway. A quick glance showed the downstairs lights being on, however. He pulled the spare key out from under the rock beside the door and pushed his way inside, finding nothing but silence.

He put the key back and walked inside closing and locking the door again behind him. "Kyle?" he called out, getting no response. "Hm," he mused, heading towards and up the staircase. He turned down the hall and towards his friend's bedroom, pushing open the door and peaking inside. "Ky?" Lights on, window open, but no sign of the boy.

He walked in and towards the window, smirking as he found the boy on his roof, a cigarette bouncing lightly in-between his lips. He grinned, softly clearing his throat and shrieked shrilly "KYLE BROFLOVSKI IS THAT A CIGARETTE?" Kyle screamed out and dropped the stick into his hand, turning around and panting in fright with wide eyes.

"Wait, Kenny?! Oh you dick I thought you were Mom!" he clasped his hand over his eyes and laid back onto the shingles. Kenny burst into high pitched laughter and climbed out onto the roof beside him.

"I think my Sheila Broflovski impersonation gets better every time," he said smugly.

"My risk of a heart attack gets better every time, Jesus Christ," he moaned, taking a long drag off of his Marlboro. "Fuckin' ass," he muttered.

Kenny just chuckled, reaching past Kyle and grabbing his pack, pulling out one and lighting it up. "Dude, calm it. You ain't gonna get in trouble. Not today anyway." He took a slow drag, releasing into the cold night air and watching the smoke billow around itself. "Thought you were 'sposed to be studyin'?"

Kyle shrugged, ashing off into the gutter. "I was but I'm taking a break. Is that a crime?"

"I thought in the Broflovski household it was."

"Heh, not with no parents," he grinned, sitting back up beside him. "And besides, Psychology is stupid. All I've learned is that Freud loved penises and wanted to fuck his mother. Seriously, that's the whole field."

Ken snorted and ruffled Kyle's fiery hair. "Well then you'll pass for sure since you have so much in common."

"Oh dude, sick!" the redhead stuck his tongue out and shuddered.

"Okay okay maybe the penis loving part only then, Mr. Sensitive," he teased, elbowing him in the side gently.

Kyle's face twisted and he looked at Kenny with a disapproving glare. "You know nothing."

"Oh, please, I know your love of the dickiness better than a masturbatory sock would," he took a long, pleasing drag, his eyes glancing over to Kyle, who's face was quickly beginning to match his hair. "So," he slowly drew out, watching as Kyle shied back behind his cigarette a tad, "Stan said you were gonna be at Clyde's party tonight. Where where ya?"

"Oh. Um, I just wasn't really that interested," he shrugged, tension visibly leaving his shoulders as he spoke. "It's gettin' to be time for finals, ya know? I have more important things to worry about than watching Stan make out with Wendy or how many pork rinds Fatass can fit into his mouth."

Kenny tilted his head and nodded, "That's understandable. I guess. I'd rather be hookin' up, but ya know," he elbowed him. "Speakin' of hookin' up..."

"Forget it, Dude." Kyle blew some of his curly bangs out of his face. "Way too busy to be your fuckin' booty call tonight."

Kenny placed his free hand on his chest and made a forced exasperated sound. "Well, Sir, I never! You are not just my booty call gal and I do not regard you as such! You are my male companion in which we bump the booties, and that is respectable!"

Kyle's frown broke slightly and he sniggered, "After finals I'll consider being your -ahem- male companion again. Right now, my textbook is my only lover," he sighed.

"You're in the genital section of the health book, aren't ya? Or is Mr. Fredrikson getting you hot with his talk of penal mentality?"

"Freud, dumbass," he scoffed, putting out his cigarette and stretching. "And it's time to return to that wonderful wonderful place I call Hell," he looked at the blonde tiredly. "I hate to be an ungracious host, but-"

"Ah, say no more, mon petite Jewboy," he interrupted, grinning at the foul scowl falling across the redhead's face. He tossed his burnt-out cig into the gutter and yawned. "I'd rather go home than watch the back of your head any day. Well. Actually..."

"After finals, you pervert," he shook his head, crawling back towards the window.

Kenny watched with a sly smirk. "Your ass looks great in those jeans, by the way!"

Kyle looked back and smiled right back, shaking his ass tauntingly. "I know," he stated before hopping back to his bedroom.

Kenny bit his lip and narrowed his eyes a bit. That devilish little nerd. He turned to start scaling back up before he felt the tip of his shoe lose grounding.

_Shit._

He heard Kyle's panicked cry of his name and a loud _crack _before he lost feeling and found himself on the Broflovski patio. His eyes slowly faded into blackness before being thrust into a field of red as bright as the sun.

A sight he was just all too familiar with.

* * *

_**A/n: HERE I GO AGAIN ON MY OWN. GOIN DOWN THE ONLY ROAD I'VE EVER KNOWWNNNN.**_

_**In all seriousness, hope you liked this intro. Kyle's quite a bit more open to bad things in this version. He likes it bad mhmmmmm.**_

_**Also, I've opened a Titanpad for this story! I want you guys to jump in now and again and help me come up with the ghosts to come in this version. There will be some repeats but we can make some more out of your OC's if you'd like (and if you don't mind them being dead...)**_

_**If you go to my Tumblr, (my username is Courtanie) (duh) I'll post when I'll be on and we can work together. It's at titanpad -dot- com/possession. I'm always Green and my name is usually Kahl. Come join me now and again and we can have a ton of fun with you getting your imput on this story! (no, this is not for more tumblr followers, I swear to god I just want to have fun with you guys! I miss you all so!) Most likely I'll be writing the majority of the rest of this story on the board, so you can get a sneak peek at my stupidity! :D**_

_**Also, you'll hate me, but next chapter make take some time. My mother is very sick and I need to help her out, so my time is sort of clustered. I'll do what I can though!**_

_**Thanks for R&Ring!**_


End file.
